Джонатан Джостар/Галерея
Иллюстрации Разное= Weekly Shōnen Jump 1987 issue 1-2.jpg|''Weekly Shonen Jump, первая экранизация ДжоДжо Jonathanjoestar.png JonathanMP.png JoJonium.png|JoJonium'' 126517.jpg|Иллюстрация около 1994 года Phantom_Blood_Game.jpg|Для ''Phantom Blood'' (PS2), ~2006 List1l.jpg|''JoJonium'' Том 1 PBPromo.jpg JonathanJosephPostcard.jpg |-| Обложки томов= Volume 1.jpg|Том 1 Volume 2.jpg|Том 2 Volume 3.jpg|Том 3 Volume 4.jpg|Том 4 Volume 5.jpg|Том 5 Призрачная кровь Манга= Jonathan_introduced.png|Молодой Джонатан Jonathan_young.png|Джонатан (ребенок) Jonathan_bullied.png|Дио издевается над Джонатаном Jonathan_boxing.png|Джонатан готовится к боксу Jonathan_punched.png|Джонатан получил удар в глаз Jonathan_doesn'tforgive.png|Любимая цитата Джонатана "Что ты делаешь? Это непростительно!" Jonathan_retaliates.png|Джонатан дает отпор Jonathan_enraged.png|Разъяренный Джонатан Jonathan_rugby.png|Джонатан играет в регби Jonathan_suspecting.png|Джонатан обвиняет Дио в отравлении его отца Jonathan_ogre.png|Джонатан на Огр-Стрит Jonathan_talent.png|Джонатан демонстрирует свой хамон Jonathan joestar c20.png|После тренировки хамона с Уильямом Цеппели Jonathan_fighting.png|Борьба за своих близких Jonathan_learns.png|Джонатан учится пользоваться хамоном в битве Jonathan_turquoise.png|Бирюзовый Овердрайв Jonathan_sunlight.png|Солнечно-желтый Овердрайв Will&jonathan.png|Джонатан и Уилл в унисон Jonathan_ultimate.png|Джонатан наделен Ultimate Deep Pass Овердрайвом Jonathan_powered.png|Воодушевленный Джонатан JonathanS.png|По-настоящему готов к битве JohnBaoh.png|Против Дуби (поза схожа со второй обложкой Бао) Diovsjonathan.png|Дио против Джонатана Jonathan_vengeful.png|Джонатан клянется отомстить за друзей Jonathan_sword.png|Джонатан и меч Удачи и Мужества Jonathan_firepunch.png|Победный удар Джонатана Jonathan_crying.png|Джонатан плачет из-за Дио Erina married.png|Джонатан женат на Эрине Jonathan_mortally.png|Джонатан смертельно ранен Erina&jonathan.png|Последний поцелуй с Эриной Jonathan_dead.png|Смерть Джонатана Джостара |-|Аниме= IWwyd.png|Джонатан впервые встречает Дио JonDioMeet.png|Джонатан приветствует Дио в его доме Jonathan want to fight with Dio.png|Джонатан хочет сразиться с Дио после того, как он пнул Дэнни BoxFight.png|Бокс Джонатана и Дио Dio punching Jonathan at boxing match.jpg|Джонатан получил ранение от Дио на матче Jonathanfacehitted.png|Дио нанёс удар локтем по лицу Джонатана Jojo headbutting Dio.jpg|Джонатан бьет головой Дио Diobeated.png|Джонатан бьет Дио, пока он не плачет DannyGrave.png|Джонатан у могилы Дэнни 4HlfN.png|Джонатан с видом на могилу Дэнни Dio and Jojo playing with one team.jpg|Джонатан и Дио играют в одной команде GBejf.png|Джонатан сражается со Спидвагоном GeorgeSacrifice.jpg|Джонатан держит на руках умирающего отца GeorgeDies.png|Смерть отца Джонатана JonathanPreparestoKillDio.jpg|Джонатан готовится прикончить Дио, ставшего вампиром Dio&JonathanFalling.jpg|Джонатан и Дио падают в горящий особняк Speedwagon&Jonathan.jpg|Джонатан без сознания и удержан Спидвагоном после, казалось бы, победы над Дио ErinaCaughtbyJonathan.PNG|Джонатан ловит Эрину во время их воссоединения zeppeli meet jojo.jpg|Джонатан и Эрина встречают Цеппели JonathanTraining.png|Джонатан тренирует Хамон с Цеппели PhantomBloodHeroes.jpg|Джонатан, Спидвагон и Цеппели KinghtsJoJo.png|Джонатан встречает Таркуса и Бруфорда DanceMacabreHair.png|Джонатан сражается с Бруфордом JoJoPluck.png|Джонатан получает меч Удачи и Мужества BrufordDeath.png|Джонатан смотрит на умирающего Бруфорда ZeppeliDeath.png|Цеппели умирает на руках у Джонатана DoobieJoJo.png|Джонатан сражается с Дуби Diovsjojo.png|Джонатан перед своим последним боем с Дио LuckPluckSword.png|Джонатан использует меч Удачи и Мужества Dio cuted by Jonathan.jpg|Джонатан разрезает Дио Jonathan and Erina weeding.jpg|Свадьба Джонатана и Эрины dio head attack jojo.jpg|Джонатан атакован головой Дио WangChanDeathAnime.png|Джонатан использует последний хамон, чтобы обезглавить Ван Чана в решающем ударе Screenshot (259).png|Джонатан умирает, прижимая Дио к себе JonathanW.png|Джонатан в первом трейлере аниме Jonathan Adult.png|Концепт-арт для аниме JonathanJosephBDPromo.jpg|Промо Арт для Blu-Rays YoungJonathanCredits.PNG|Молодой Джонатан в титрах AdultJonathanCredits.PNG|Взрослый Джонатан в титрах JonathanPart2Credits.PNG|Джонатан в титрах 2 части, глядя вверх на Джозефа Jonathan STAND PROUD.png|Джонатан в STAND PROUD -| Другое= Jonathan_ova.png|Джонатан вOVA третьей части JonathanPhantomBloodMovie.jpg|Джонатан в фильме по Призрачной крови Jonathan_film.PNG|Джонатан в фильме «Призрачная кровь», тест-пилот 2004 года Ova timeline images 3.png|Молодой Джонатан, таймлайн OVA 3 части Ova timeline images 5.png|Джонатан находит письмо Джорджу от Дарио (OVA 3 части) Ova timeline images 11.png|Джонатан тренирует Хамон (OVA 3 части) Ova timeline images 24.png|Джонатан женится на Эрине Пендлтон (OVA 3 части) Ova timeline images 26.png|Умирающий Джонатан последний раз целует Эрину (OVA 3 части) Ova timeline images 28.png|Вены Дио, обвивающие шею Джонатана (OVA 3 части) Ova timeline images 30.png|Смерть Джонатана |-| Скетчи= Jona1.jpg Jona2.jpg Jona3.jpg Jona4.jpg Jona5.jpg Jona6.jpg Jonadio.jpg Каверы глав Chapter_3.jpg|PB: Глава 3 Chapter_5.jpg|PB: Глава 5 Chapter_6.jpg|PB: Глава 6 Chapter_7.jpg|PB: Глава 7 Chapter_8.jpg|PB: Глава 8 Chapter_9.jpg|PB: Глава 9 Chapter_10.jpg|PB: Глава 10 Chapter_11.jpg|PB: Глава 11 Chapter_12.jpg|PB: Глава 12 Chapter_14.jpg|PB: Глава 14 Chapter_17.jpg|PB: Глава 17 Chapter_18.jpg|PB: Глава 18 Chapter_19.jpg|PB: Глава 19 Chapter_21.jpg|PB: Глава 21 Chapter_23.jpg|PB: Глава 23 Chapter_27.jpg|PB: Глава 27 Chapter_28.jpg|PB: Глава 28 Chapter_30.jpg|PB: Глава 30 Chapter_31.jpg|PB: Глава 31 Chapter_33.jpg|PB: Глава 33 Chapter_36.jpg|PB: Глава 36 Chapter_38.jpg|PB: Глава 38 Chapter_40.jpg|PB: Глава 40 Chapter_42.jpg|PB: Глава 42 Chapter_43.jpg|PB: Глава 43 Chapter_44.jpg|PB: Глава 44 Игры PB= pb jojo render.jpg|Render, Phantom Blood PS2 PS2Jonathan2.png|12 лет спустя PS2Jonathan3.png|Готов к боксу с Дио Брандо PS2Jonathan4.png|Поединок с Дио PS2Jonathan5.png|20-и летний, спрашивая Дио PS2Jonathan6.png|На Огр-Стрит PS2Jonathan7.png|С копьем противостоит вампирическому Дио PS2Jonathan8.png|Ripple training with Will Zeppeli PS2Jonathan9.png|Воздравлен Уилом Цеппели PS2Jonathan10.png|Видит Таркуса и Бруфорда PS2Jonathan11.png|Полон яростной силы после смерти Цеппели PS2Jonathan12.png|Наконец достигает Дио PS2Jonathan13.png|Достаёт меч "Pluck" PS2Jonathan14.png|Умирает на руках Эрины |-| ASB= Jonathan ASB.jpg|Jonathan's render in All Star Battle jonathan joestar all star battle taunt.png|Taunt, ASB JonathanHHA.png|Jonathan activating his HHA, ASB JonathanGHA.jpg|Jonathan during his GHA, ASB JonathanGHA1.jpg|Jonathan unleashing his GHA, ASB jonathan joestar all star battle win.png|Round win pose, ASB Jonathan A.jpg|Jonathan Costume A, ASB Jonathan B.jpg|Jonathan Costume B, ASB Jonathan C.jpg|Jonathan Costume C, ASB Jonathan D.jpg|Jonathan Costume D, ASB Jonathan E.jpg|Jonathan Costume E, ASB 1jon.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| J-Stars= Jonathanstars.jpg|Render, J-Stars Victory Vs |-| EoH= Jonathan jojoeoh.png|Jonathan's render in Eyes of Heaven ss052.jpg|Jonathan's Overdrive Barrage, EoH JonathanEoHCharge.png JonatahnEoHL&P.png|Jonathan wielding the Sword of Luck & Pluck, EoH JonathanEoHSO.jpg|Jonathan unleashing a Scarlet Overdrive, EoH JonathanWillDHA.png|Jonathan activating his DHA with Zeppeli, EoH |-| DR= JonathanDRReversal.png|Jonathan in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal HeroesDRReversal.png|Jonathan with other JoJos in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal DiamondRecordsJonathanAttack.jpg|Jonathan in the original Diamond Records DRStatueJonathan3.png|3-star Statue DRStatueJonathan4.jpg|4-star Statue Фигурки 50344.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 50353.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 Part1 2WCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure JonathanSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue JonathanStatueLegend.jpeg|Statue Legend 29046.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure jonathan-green-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection (Green) 404c449978b5a84491c60a0771c1c87f.JPG|Super Figure Revolution Jonathan VS.jpg|Super Figure Revolution Color Edition Jonathan Joestar & Dio Brando IMG_2869.JPG|Super Figure Revolution Neo Jonathan Joestar IMG_2847.JPG|Super Figure Revolution Gold Jonathan Joestar IMG_2980.JPG|Super Figure Revolution Neo Jonathan Joestar 2 IMG_2989.JPG|Super Figure Revolution Gold Jonathan Joestar 2 JOJO.jpg|Super Figure Revolution Color Edition Jonathan Joestar Jonathan-pink-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Revolution (Pink) Примечания Категория:Галереи персонажей